


Vendetta

by seorganelles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Horror, SKZ Universe, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seorganelles/pseuds/seorganelles
Summary: "What's so special about me?" Hyunjin asked, confused."What's so special about you, Hyunjin? It's you. You can see the monsters."
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

B, C, D, C, A...

Hyunjin kept going through the test, reading each item carefully. He mouthed the letters he was shading on each item.

As his pencil landed on the last item, an ear-shattering sound graced the room. His vision started to blur. It was as if his eardrums were going to burst. Hyunjin looked around the room and checked if the other examinees had the same reaction as he did, but they seemed unbothered. </p

Then, when everything seemed unfathomable, he heard someone speak.

"What is power and authority to you?"

The voice lingered in his ears as he flipped his paper to the back.

He was stunned to see a separate part of the answer sheet. It was a lined page with the University's seal in the middle.

Following the voice's instructions, he started to write his answer on the space. As he ended his last sentence with a final period, everything vanished. The room reverted back to normal, and his vision wasn't distorted anymore.

Being the slacker that he is, he dropped his pencil and laid his head on the desk.

* * *

"It's been days. What the hell happened to my application?" Hyunjin thought. 

He started to get nervous. What if he didn't pass? He didn't want his parents to be disappointed in him. After all, this was his dream school. Failing to pass would mean failure from here on out. 

His phone blinged, and a text message from SKZ University showed in the screen. He ran upstairs to his room and rushed to his computer. 

Hyunjin typed in the URL and checked the University's portal to confirm if his application was granted. With shaking hands, he clicked "See Results" in the Application panel.


	2. First Day

"This is it." Hyunjin said as he stared at the blue gates of SKZU. Students were walking past him. Others stared at him, but he couldn't care less.

He and all the freshmen were welcomed by marching bands, student auxiliaries, and club officers. Hyunjin received flyers from almost every club, but he didn't want to join any.

All the students were neatly filed in a single line according to their year level and section.

"Aptitude." he said, mouthing the writing he had on the paper.

Hyunjin kept walking and walking until he found his section. It was probably the least populated section in all of the University. Others had at least fifty students, while theirs only had eight, including himself.

He stood at the back of the line. The guy in front of him turned back and faced him.

"Your heart rate's abnormally fast." the boy said. "I'm Jeongin, by the way."

"H-Hi, I'm Hyunjin." he replied. The boy faced front after smiling.

"What is up with this dude?" Hyunjin thought. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw the other students walking. The thing is, he and the other seven were led to the opposite direction, away from the others.

* * *

The students were led into an auditorium. Hyunjin saw the University's golden seal projected on the wall. He figured they were here for an orientation. Moments later, a tall, fine-looking man stepped up to the small stage. 

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome to SKZ University. I am Mr. Alistair Park, the headmaster." 

All eight of them perked up in their seats and paid more attention. 

"You might be wondering why are you here, away from your friends. Well, that is because the University discovered something special in you. We're here to help you harness that potential." Mr. Park said. 

"What could possibly be special about me?" Hyunjin asked himself. 

The headmaster continued to explain the principles and rules while turning to one presentation slide after another. Hyunjin and the others were getting too bored. They were already slumping in their seats. 

Then, the headmaster spoke in a different tone.

"Okay, enough of the boring stuff. Let me get straight to the point. You all have special abilities. How did we know? Well, when you took the placement test, another item was laid out for you to answer. It didn't matter if your answer is right or wrong. You just have to write an answer, and that is it."

"These abilities, we refer to them as aptitudes. They are special abilities that separate you from the others. You all have something that sets you apart from ordinary human beings. In other words, you are the pride of this school. And we, at SKZU, would like you to develop your aptitudes in the most suiting way possible. That being said, we are going to do everything we can to make you tap into those abilities and embrace them." Mr. Park continued.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Hyunjin mouthed. 

"I don't know, either. I think he's insane." Jisung, the guy beside him, replied. 

"One last thing. The Aptitude Section is top-notch. It means you all will get special treatment. Best dorms, delicious food, unlimited access to facilities. In turn, you can show us your development. This section has always been my favorite, and the alumni here have left incredible legacies in this school. Make sure you don't disappoint. Now, here is the key to your dorm. Your luggages are already settled there. Any questions?" the headmaster asked before ending. 

"Uhm, where are the others? Why are there only eight of us?" Jisung said. 

"Oh, boy. In the past years, the Aptitude Section has had only a maximum of five students. This year must be a great year, because the numbers have increased." Mr. Park replied. Jisung simply nodded. 

As they were leaving the auditorium, Jisung turned to Hyunjin. 

"Damn, it's amazing to be in the Aptitude Section. You get to have everything." he said. 

"Y-Yeah, that's what I thought." Hyunjin shyly replied. 

"Oh, loosen up, man. All we got is each other. No need to feel shy or anything." Jisung patted him on the shoulder. 

"Yes. All we got is each other, I guess." he said. 


	3. The Aptitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each student in the aptitude section show their special abilities.

It was early evening. Chan opened the door to their dorm, and the eight men walked in. It was a penthouse located at the top of the students' dorms. The building had a kitchen, two bathrooms, two enormous bedrooms, a living room, and a huge study area.

"They weren't lying when they said 'luxury treatment', huh?" Jisung said. All of them were in awe.

They all started walking around, exploring the rooms and choosing which room they would stay in. Suddenly, the large television in the living room opened. The school's seal was shown. Later on, a message from the headmaster played. All of them rushed to the living room. 

"Hello, students. I am sure you're all enjoying yourselves in your new dorm. Now, like any other home, we have house rules here. First, you are not allowed to let anyone enter his penthouse other than your fellow classmates. This whole floor is secured with guards. Nobody other than the eight of you may pass. Second, you are free to do anything you want. Cook, play games, study. Just, no breaking anything. Lastly, don't forget to unwind. Oh, your meals will be delivered to you later on. And remember, we're keeping an eye on you. That's all, and welcome once again to SKZ University. See you tomorrow in class." the message ended. 

All of them screamed at the top of their lungs. They've never experienced this level of freedom before. They were all ecstatic to have this penthouse all to themselves.

"Okay wait, wait. The rooms." Chan said. 

"What do you mean?" Changbin frowned. 

"I mean, who's going to sleep in which room?" Chan continued. 

The eight men looked at each other and dashed to their room of choice. There were two rooms with four beds each. One room was occupied by Chan, Changbin, Hyunjin, and Minho. The other one was occupied by Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin. All of them were chatting when they heard the doorbell ring. 

"That must be our dinner." Jisung said, running towards the door. The others trailed behind him. 

He opened the door, and a huge bag was left outside. The delicious smell wafted towards them. Jisung quickly picked the bag up and ran back to the room. 

They thought that SKZU would be one of those universities who feed their students with "nutritious food", but that wasn't the case when they opened the bag. Inside it were burgers and pizza, along with ice cream and soda. 

"This school is the shit!" Jisung exclaimed. They all reached into the bag and took their food. Once they all had their meals, they decided to gather in the living room. 

"I still don't get it. What's the headmaster talking about?" Jisung said. 

"What do you mean?" Minho asked. 

"Th-These aptitudes... What does he mean by that? Something that separates us from normal human beings?" Jisung replied. 

All of them were silent for a while, until Chan spoke. 

"I think I know what he meant." he said. Chan took out his hand and a tentacle shot out from it. The others watched in awe. He retracted it back. 

"H-How did y-you do that?" Felix pointed. 

"Oh, I just happen to have this tentacle since I was a kid. As I grew, so did this thing. I thought of it as a weird flaw, but it helps me a lot. I can do it with both of my hands, too." Chan replied, doing the same on his other hand. 

"Well then, I have this." Felix said. He looked at Jisung and made him slap his burger across his face. The rest of them laughed. 

"Oh, great. Telekinesis." Jisung sneered, wiping his face. 

"You're up, Jisung." Chan said. 

Jisung nodded and placed down his destroyed burger. With a flick of his hand, he made the burger go back to its original state. He then turned to Felix and got a hold of his soda can. Jisung slowly crushed the can, then pulled it back up again. Soda spilled on Felix's shirt. 

"That's what you get for making me slap my burger on my face." Jisung said, and they all chuckled.

"So, what exactly is your aptitude?" Jeongin asked. 

"I can manipulate matter to my liking. I can make them shift states, as well as destroy or make new ones out of others." All of them nodded. 

"Changbin, what's yours?" Chan asked. 

"Well, mine's a little bit confusing. Even to me."

With one flick of his right hand, all the lights in the dorm were shut off. Their phones also stopped working for a while. Changbin flicked his wrist again, and everything went back to normal. 

"Woah, so you can control electricity?" Jisung asked. 

"Yep, mainly electric current. Now this other ability of mine, this is the confusing one." Changbin said to the others. 

He used his left hand to ignite his palms with flame, then extinguished it by controlling the water from his cup. With one move, he dragged the air from outside to the room, making everyone shiver. Changbin stomped his left foot onto the floor, leaving it cracked. He retracted his foot and the floor went back to normal. 

"Woah, that's so cool!" Felix clapped. 

"You think it's cool? Well, I think it's confusing. I basically have five aptitudes all in my arsenal, and I can't figure out how to control them." Changbin replied. 

"Don't you worry, bro. The school's got it covered." Chan assured him. 

"Well, I hope so. How about you Minho? What's your aptitude?" Changbin asked. 

Minho sat more alert. "To show you my aptitude, I'd have to see something." 

The boys then decided to show him a difficult finger-tutting dance video. Minho took only a few minutes to watch and analyze every move of the dancers. 

"Play it back again and I'll show you." he said. As the song played, Minho started to move his fingers, never missing a single beat until the video ended. The boys stared in awe. 

"I have photographic reflexes. I can basically copy every move that I see. The time and difficulty of the moves affect my aptitude though. The harder it is, the longer I have to master them." Minho said. 

"Seungmin, what's yours?" Hyunjin asked. 

"Oh, this." Seungmin opened his mouth and started to sing the same exact song in the video Minho watched. 

"W-Wait, that... wasn't your voice, right?" Chan said. 

"Yep, it wasn't. You see, my aptitude is sound mimicry. I can imitate and remember any sound I hear." Seungmin told them. 

"You're up next, Jeongin." Jisung faced him and said. 

"Oh, alright. Mr. Alistair's car is parked at the parking right outside our dorm. He's walking towards it with a phone in hand, maybe talking to his wife. He'll be right out in 10 minutes. Look outside." Jeongin blurted. 

"What?" the seven boys said. 

"Just look outside and wait." Jeongin said. 

The boys rushed to the open window and stared at the area where Mr. Alistair's car was parked. 

Several minutes went by and the boys were getting bored. 

"Hey, Jeongin, are you tricking us?" Jisung asked. 

"And... now. Go on, look outside." he replied. 

They all ran back to the window and sure enough, they saw Mr. Park walking towards his car with a phone in hand. He was grinning as he spoke on the phone. 

"C-Can you predict the future or something?" Minho asked Jeongin. 

"Not really predict, but know what's happening ftom miles away even without me looking." he said. 

"So what is your aptitude exactly?" Chan told Jeongin. 

"I have sensory precision. My senses are so sharp that I detect movement and sound from up to 300 miles away. When I use my senses I usually hear and feel vibrations." Jeongin said to the boys. All of them nodded. 

"Hyunjin, what about you?" Jeongin asked the guy across him. 

Hyunjin froze. He didn't know what to do. He doesn't have any ability to boast about, and nothing strange has ever happened to him. 

"Uh... I, um..." Hyunjin stuttered. The boys stared down at him, waiting for something to happen. 

"I honestly have nothing." Hyunjin spat. 

"What? What do you mean you have nothing?" Changbin frowned. 

"Well, I don't have crazy abilities like you all do. I don't even know why I'm in this section. I literally have nothing." Hyunjin slumped. 

"Cheer up, bro. Maybe you're a late bloomer. You still have to tap into that. The school's gonna help you. It's gonna help all of us. Don't be discouraged, okay? This is just the beginning." Chan reassured him. 

His last sentence rang in Hyunjin's ears. 

"This is just the beginning." 


End file.
